No será Laurel pero si Saeta
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Para cuando Gale descubre su amor por Katniss es demasiado tarde. Es como si el dios del amor le hubiese flechado a él para amarla eternamente y ella para odiarle por siempre por un error que no debió ocurrir. Esta historia participa del reto "Cruzando la alambrada" del foro El diente de león. Febrero: Mitología


**Disclaimer. La Trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni gano un centavo al escribir esto, solo soy una fan con suficiente imaginación como para inventar locuras. Esta historia participa del reto "Cruzando la alambrada" del foro el diente de león.**

* * *

.No será Laurel pero si Saeta.

No sabía en qué momento lo había notado. Quizás cuando ella cumplió los catorce, ya tenía dieciséis para ese entonces y hacia algún tiempo que se interesaba por las chicas. Mejor dicho, las chicas se interesaban por él y Gale Hawthorne era el tipo de muchachos al que le agradaba el autoestima alto y poder derrochar orgullo.

Si, probablemente fuese en aquella época que notó que Katniss era realmente una muchacha bonita y no solo una compañera de caza que más bien podría ser su hermana. Él no quería, para nada, ser pariente de ella; porque sería raro que te guste de esa manera algún familiar. Un recuerdo en específico viene a su mente, ella quitándose los zapatos y la chaqueta, mirándole con una sonrisa en los labios. No se quita nada mas y a él no le importa, irán a nadar, al menos ella nadará, el chapotearía a su lado fingiendo aprender para que la castaña no se sienta mal. Recogen tubérculos de las saetas de la orilla y ella le cuenta como su padre eligió aquella planta para darle el nombre. Le ve fruncir el ceño por un momento y descubre que le encanta cada mueca en aquel rostro oliváceo.

Desde aquel momento, antes de cada cosecha él soltaba la misma petición y ella siempre le frustraba los planes con la misma excusa. Vivía en cada cosecha la agonía de que alguna de las múltiples papeletas con el nombre de Katniss la hiciera salir sorteada. Descubrió con impunidad como le atemorizaba más que ella fuera cosechada que sus propios hermanos.

…

 _La ve correr por entre los arboles con la agilidad de siempre, aun cuando porta en su espalda el carcaj lleno de flechas y en su mano el arco que perteneció a su padre. Pronuncia su nombre apenas lo suficientemente alto para que ella le oiga, la chica voltea a verle y en vez de sonreír como siempre que va ganándole en una carrera una mueca de pánico le surca el rostro. Apura el paso volteando a ver detrás de él pero nada les persigue. Grita su nombre una y otra vez, ella solo chilla que le deje en paz._

 _Se detiene unos pasos más atrás de ella. Respira agitado como si hubiese corrido por horas en vez de los pocos minutos que, recuerda, le lleva el trayecto desde la alambrada hasta el lago en el que están Le escucha gritarle al lago, está llamando a su padre, Gale no entiende nada. No entiende porque Katniss le mira con pánico o porque está descalza en cuanto sus pies tocan la orilla del lago._

— _Katniss — vuelve a gritar y ella se vuelve por completo — Te amo— la aludida frunce el ceño y vuelve a clamar por su padre — ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarme?_

— _Porque mataste a Primrose — chilla la chica y le deja sin aire, como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo en el estomago._

— _Pero te amo — chilla cayendo de rodillas a unos pasos de la chica._

— _Yo jamás te amaré Gale…_

 _Lo nota aunque sea demasiado tarde, la piel olivácea de la chica se pone verdosa, sus pies se difuminan en la suave tierra de la orilla, volviéndose raíces. Se pone en pie viendo como el cabello castaño cambia por un blanco inmaculado y se redondea formando unos petalos alrededor de su rostro que poco a poco pierde los rasgos, los dedos de sus manos se alargan y le salen hojas con punta de flecha. En apenas unos segundos, en el lugar que estaba su amiga, solo queda una bonita planta, aquella que le daba el nombre a la chica._

Despierta tosiendo, ha retenido la respiración demasiado tiempo. Quita cualquier rastro de debilidad de sus ojos de un rudo manotazo y observa la oscuridad reinante en aquel cuarto. Reconoce el sitio en la penumbra, iluminado apenas por la luz de luna que se cuela por su ventana. Es su cuarto, en su costoso apartamento, en el Dos, lejos de ella, de cualquiera que le recuerde a ella. Alguien se revuelve a su lado y por un momento cree reconocer la melena castaña ondulada de su sueño. En su lugar, una pelirroja le acaricia el pecho y pregunta algo que no alcanza a escuchar. Abandona la cama y se encierra en el baño. Se ve al espejo y le asusta su reflejo. Luce demacrado y las bolsas azules bajo sus ojos ya tienen una tonalidad morada.

No es el primer sueño en el que Katniss se escurre de entre sus brazos, pero este es el primero en el que ella es sincera con él. Aun más sincera que la verdadera Katniss, que tres años después de la muerte de Prim, sigue sin hablarle y ha seguido su vida con el panadero. Él siempre supo que aunque no dio la orden para que lanzaran aquellos paracaídas, nunca sería perdonado. Porque era su plan, su estrategia armada de principio a fin, aunque no supiera que la chica estaría allí. Él siempre sería el culpable de que Katniss fuese más bien una planta para él que su antigua amiga.

* * *

 **Los perspicaces podrán reconocer el mito de Daphne y Apolo en este fic. Creo que es único modo en el que Katniss y Gale estarían solos en una historia mia jajaja. De mas está decir que no se volverá a repetir xD.**

 **Gracias curioso por acercarte a leer, me alegrarías el dia si dejaras un comentario con tu opinión sobre la historia x3.**

 **Con cariño atentamente, Anna Scheler.**


End file.
